Transformers: The Next Transformation
by xinbra
Summary: The Autobots make contact with Haruhi Fujioka, Misaki Ayuzawa, Takumi Usui, and the Ouran Host e Autobots must fight the Decpticons to protect their friends.
1. Arriving on Earth

Note: I do not own Transformers nor the anime titles in this crossover story. I have chosen Ouran High School Host Club and Maid-Sama! A little similarity to the G1 cartoon and that of Animated and Prime series. Now with the fic.

Long ago on the planet Cybertron, home of the Transformers; these Transformers are robots the ability to transform into vehicles and mecha beasts; and they also think and feel like human beings. For millions of years the Cybertronian race lived in peace, but all that changed when the Decepticons attacked. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons brought a civil war onto Cybertron, which left their enemies the Autobots no choice but to fight back. Megatron along with a small band of Decepticons, especially his second in command, Starscream, to infiltrate the Halls if Iacon to steal not only Energon, but also the coordinates of the planet of Megatron's choosing. The planet Earth. The Decepticon squad also consisted of Soundwave and Luggnaut; Starscream's armada was made up of Skywarp, Thundercracker, Sunstrom, Slipstream, Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust. The Decipticons launched their attack and many Autobots inside were killed in battle. An elderly Autobot named Alpha Trion was making the final adjustments to launch the last Iacon relics off world.

Alpha Trion: It is done.

Down the halls the Decepticons are making their way towards Alpha Trion, only to find a sealed door; since they did not have the activation codes for the door, they had to make their own way in.

Megatron: Soundwave. Have this door opened at once!

Soundwave: As you command, Lord Megatron. Rumble, eject.

A small robot jumps out of Soundwave's torso.

Soundwave: Operation: Entrance.

Rumble: Time to crack the shell and then break the nuts inside!

Rumble's hands transforms into pounders and he pummels the door. Alpha Trion makes haste to deliever his message. He knew that he will not survive a direct battle against Megatron.

Alpha Trion: Megatron must not be allowed to devastate Earth just he has devastated Cybertron. You are race's only hope.

Just as Alpha Trion was finished giving his message, the Decepticons bust in; Alpha Trion tries to escape only to be stopped by the blue con, Dirge and the red con, Thrust. Luggnaut, though he lacked intelligence, but he makes up for it through his unquestioning loyalty to Megatron, grabs Alpha Trion and brings him to his master. Luggnaut pushes his down so it would look like that he was bowing.

Luggnaut: Autobot scum! Neal to Lord Megtron!

Megatron: Alpha Trion. How has long has been since we've last met?

Alpha Trion: Do your worst, Megatron. I will rather die than surrender the coordinates of Earth to you.

Starscream: Speak you old fool!

Starscream aims his arm guns at the old Autobot, but Megatron swings at him, causing him to fall on his back.

Megatron: Very well, Alpha Trion. But not yet. Soundwave. Download the data into our main computer.

Soundwave: Yes, Lord Megatron.

Soundwave walks to the computer and he has his mechanical claws come his torso and onto the computer keyboard. After a few moments, Soundwave turns.

Soundwave: Download complete. All data downloaded, only Earth's coordinates not logged in.

Megatron knew that Alpha Trion had taken precautions to have the data erased before the Decepticons arrived.

Megatron: It seems that you are no longer any use to me.

Megatron fires his arm cannon at Alpha Trion leaving a steam hole at his chest.

Megatron: Come. We are not finished yet. He may have sent the coordinates to his old student… Optimus Prime.

Later in the ravaged city of Iacon, A large truck like vehicle along with a white vehicle with red streeks drives through the wreckage. Then the vehicles transforms into two Autobots, but just any Autobots, it was Optimus Prime and his trusty medic and oldest friend Ratchet. They arrived at the ruins of the Halls of Iacon.

Ratchet: I only hope that we are not too late.

Optimus Prime: As do I, old friend. Alpha Trion made contact as soon as the Decepticons launched their attack. Now come, we do not have time to lose.

Optimus and Ratchet walk down the halls eventually reaching Alpha Trion's lab. Optimus looks upon his old mentor; Alpha Trion was still alive but it wasn't for long.

Alpha Trion: Optimus…

Optimus Prime: I am here, old friend. And I have brought Ratchet with me. So that he will have a look at you.

Ratchet examined Alpha Trion's wounds but he knew that it was no good.

Ratchet: He is not going to make it. I am sorry, Optimus.

Alpha Trion: Do not grieve for my demise, Optimus. You know what must be done to preserve our future. Though I will be one with the All Spark… Megatron… must… be… stop…

Alpha Trion then died in Optimus' arms.

Optimus Prime: Your death will not be vain, my old teacher.

Ratchet: What course of action shall we take now?

Optimus Prime: We must take whatever autobots we have left and board the Ark. Megatron's tyranny must not be allowed to take Earth, nor its inhabitants.

Ratchet didn't know what to think of it, but he knew that Optimus was right. Optimus and Ratchet leaves the halls, but they are unaware that the bird like robot Laserbeak is following them. Laserbeak was sent by Soundwave to find out where Earth was since the Decepticons couldn't get out of Alpha Trion. Upon returtuning, we see thirteen other Autobots ready to board the Ark, they consisted of Jazz, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Drift, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Brawn, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and a female Autobot called Arcee; Jazz serves Optimus as first lieutenant.

Jazz: Everybody's here and ready to launch, Big O.

Optimus Prime: Good, Jazz. We must not waste time. We must make haste before Megatron discovers our departure!

Laserbeak got all he needed to hear and he makes it back to Megatron and Soundwave to deliver his report. Laserbeak flies through the Decepticon capital Kaon; he makes it to Megatron's fortress. A one-eyed Decepticon Shockwave makes the announcement.

Shockwave: Laserbeak returns, Lord Megatron.

Megatron: Welcome back, Laserbeak. Unlike some of my warriors you never fail me. Soundwave! Playback Laserbeak's report!

Soundwave: As you command, Lord Megatron.

Laserbeak flies back into Soundwave and projects the screen on his chest and plays Laserbeak's findings.

Optimus Prime: We mus not waste time. We must make haste before Megatron discovers our departure!

As Megatron watches, he gives off a laugh.

Megatron: I'm afraid it's far too late for that, my old friend.

Later, as the Ark is about to blast off, an explosion is heard. Starscream and a hoard of Vehicon troopers are firing at the ship.

Brawn: Slag! Optimus! We're under attack!

Bulkhead: How did they find out so fast?!

Arcee: I'll give you a hint. Starts with a Laser and ends with a beak.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: What are you orders, Prime?

Optimus Prime: Fire all available weapons and activate the shields. We cannot afford to turn back just to fight!

Jazz: You heard him, bots! Let's do this thing! Ironhide! Start it up!

Ironhide: Roger that!

Ironhide pushes a few buttons and they activate the lasers on the ship. Several Vehicons were shot and killed. At least one of them was leaking a blue substance. Starscream is angered.

Starscream: Such a waste of Energon! Do not allow them to escape! If the Autobots leaves this port, Lord Megatron will have all of YOUR sparks!

Okay trivia time, Energon is a life blood to Cybertronian life, Autobot or Decepticon; they also use i for weapons and fuel for other things. Also a spark is like the human heart. Well, anyway, the Autobots are doing what they can to get the show on the road.

Optimus Prime: How soon is the launch sequence?

Wheeljack: Not too long! Only thirty seconds to go!

Optimus Prime: That is all we need to know!

Bumblebee: twenty seconds remaining… fifteen seconds remaing… ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… BLAST OFF!

The Ark's engines ignites, the ship slowly takes flight then it's speed increases. Starscream wasn't finished yet. He and what was left of the Vehicon troopers transforms into Cybertronian jets and pursues them. Then Starscream receives communications from Megatron.

Megatron: Starscream! Have you succeeded into destroying the Autobots?

Starscream: The Autobots are escaping, but do not worry. We are making pursuit now!

Megatron: Return at once! The Ark is too fast even for our forces.

Starscream becomes nervous.

Starscream: Yes, my liege. At once. Let's go! Our master summons us back to Kaon!

The Decepticons turns around back to Kaon. Starscream knew that Megatron will give him such a pounding once he arrives. Teletran One beeps as the cons leaves. The Autobots gives off a sigh of relief.

Smokescreen: I think they're leaving.

Drift: Yes, but not for long. It will only be a matter of time before the Decepticons continues their pursuit of us.

Optimus Prime: Drift is correct. Since the Decepticons now knows the location of Earth, they will not hesitate to launch their attack onto the local life forms. Which is more reason to make it there first.

The Autobots felt uneasy, but they knew that Optimus was right. It won't be long before Megatron and his forces makes it to Earth. However, the Autobots were right to be worried; most of the remaining Decepticons board their ship the Nemesis. While Megatron will deal with Optimus personally, Shockwave will remain on Cybertron to do further research and to make Decepticon weapons of mass destruction.

Megatron: Starscream! Are we ready to go?

Starscream: Yes, my lord. Per your instructions.

Megatron: Good. We leave for Earth now! We must take what Energon the planet has and terminate the Autobots if they shall interfere!

The Nemesis takes flight, and pursues the Ark. Meanwhile, back at the Ark, the Autobots are on constant alert. They have traveled through space for many weeks and no inhabitable planets were in sight. Prwol and Cliffjumper are on monitor duty.

Prowl: All's quiet here.

Cliffjumper: A little too quiet. I don't like it.

Optimus Prime: You are right to be concerned, Cliffjumper. It will not be long before Megatron catches up with us.

Bumblebee walks behind Optimus.

Bumblebee: Why would Megatron set his sights on Earth, anyway? He has control over every bit of Energon back on Cybertron.

Wheeljack: One thing comes to mind; greed.

Ratchet: As you all know that there are types of Energon that exists in this universe. Alpha Trion and the High Council saw to it to launch these rare forms of Energon onto different planets. I fear that Earth will be the first.

Drift: But there is one type of Energon that we all thought were pure myth. The life blood of the destroyer.

Optimus Prime: Dark Energon. The blood of Unicron.

Jazz: The thought of Dark Energon is enough to make my circuits crash. We all thought that it didn't exist until Shockwave discovered some of it back on Cybertron.

Ratchet: And it wasn't long before Megatron has seized a huge sum of the dark matter. But we are fortunate that it was the only piece of Dark Energon.

Optimus Prime: The only one that we know of.

Sideswipe: I don't like the way you've said it.

Sunstreaker: Yeah. What would Megatron want with it anyway?

Optimus Prime: I do not claim to know Megatron's intentions, but it is said that Dark Energon has the power to raise the dead.

Bulkhead: Okay, that is scary.

Ratchet: But we do not know if it is true or not. And I hope that we never find out.

Optimus Prime: As do I, Ratchet.

Just as the Autobots are discussing more on Energon variations, a beeping sound goes off. Arcee checks the monitor. Her face turns white with shock for because she knew they had compay.

Arcee: Optimus! Decepticons on our tails!

Ironhide: Well, this day is getting better and better.

Jazz: Okay, bots! Battle positions!

Optimus Prime: Bumblebee! How close are we to Earth?

Bumblebee checks the monitor.

Bumblebee: We're almost there! We might make it within five minutes!

Optimus Prime: Autobots! Engage auto-guns! Activate shield generator!

Ironhide: Engaging auto-guns!

Wheeljack: Shield generator activated!

The Nemesis closes in on the Ark. Megatron clinches his fist as the Decepticons gains upon the Autobot ship.

Megatron: Open fire! Shoot the ship off course! We must not allow the Autobots to gain an advantage over us!

The ship lets out rapid lasers at the ship. It is fortunate that they are protected, but Optimus knew that it will not last for long.

Wheeljack: Our shield is taking 10% of damage!

Prowl: We're losing guns!

Ironhide: Don't know how long we're going to last here!

Bulkhead: We'll be nothing but spare parts if this keeps up!

Brawn: We're not going down without a fight, Bulky! If we're going down! We might as well take of them with us!

Optimus Prime: Brawn is right. We are too close to turn back now. We must engage the Decepticons with all we have.

Jazz: Then let's get this party started! Bee!

Bumblebee: On it!

Bumblebee heads towards one of the monitors and he pushes one of the buttons. The Ark turns around and fires rapid shots towards the Nemesis. An explosion takes place aboard the Nemesis, and a few Vehicon troopers are blasted.

Starscream: Lord Megatron! Our ship is taking too much damage!

Megatron: Fire the main cannon! We end this now!

Starscream: But, Master! We don't have enough Energon for the cannon! We only have the ones for fuel!

Megatron: I don't care! Just do it!

Starscream grudgingly accepts.

Starscream: As you wish, Lord Megatron. Load what Energon we got left and store it into the main cannon!

The Decepticons loads the little amount of Energon into the cannon. They make preparations to fire.

Thundercracker: Blitz Wing! Take aim!

Blitz Wing: Taking aim. Target is in range.

Luggnaut: Master. The Ark is in firing range. We await your command.

Megatron: FIRE!

The Nemesis fires and the Ark takes serious damage. The Autobots had to launch a counter attack.

Brawn: We're getting pounded here!

Optimus Prime: We'll have to fire our ultimate weapon on the Nemesis.

Drift: With all due respect, Optimus. We don't have enough Energon to fire it.

Optimus Prime: Megatron must be stopped; no matter the cost.

The autobots knew that Optimus was right. So Sideswipe and Sunstreaker loaded what Energon they had left into their cannon. Ratchet takes aim towards the Nemesis.

Optimus Prime: Fire!

The Ark fires at the Nemesis and takes the same amount of damage as the Autobot ship. The Decepticons are having trouble keeping their balance. Both ships are hurdling towards Earth.

Soundwave: Alert! We are going make impact within four cycles!

Megatron: Everyone to the stasis pods! Now!

The Decepticons rushed into the pods until there is none left. And a few vehicons were left to fend for themselves until they perish in the crash.

The Ark is having trouble keeping its balance as well. The alarms are buzzing. Whelljack looks at his monitor and turns to Optimus.

Wheeljack: We're going to crash!

Bulkhead: Now what do we do?!

Optimus Prime: We'll have to go to our stasis pods! Right now, survival is our only option!

Jazz: You heard him, bots! Let's head to those pods!

The fifteen autobots make their way to the stasis pods and they occupy them. The pods lock the giant robots into emergency stasis in order to survive the impact. Both spaceships go crashing into two separate locations; one into the sea, and one in near a volcano. Both Autobots and Decepticons are in stasis lock aboard their ships; and who knows whose paths they will cross in the future? Only time will tell.


	2. Awakening and Disguise

Thirty years later...

The Autobots awakened in their stasis pods; Bumblebee is the first to step out, followed by Bulkhead, and then one by one the rest of the Autobots steps out.

Wheeljack: Oh my head.

Drift: How long were we out on stasis?

Ratchet goes to Teletraan One to find out. His eyes went wide.

Ratchet: It has been thirty earth years. We made it to Earth; and no doubt so has the Decepticons.

Smokescreen: But where on this planet are we?

Ratchet: We're on a series of islands here.

Ratchet points to the map of Earth; his fingers points to Japan.

Optimus Prime: We will have to acquire disguises to maintain our cover, so that we do not attract any attention; especially from the Decepticons. Ratchet, have Teletraan One search for vehicular forms for us to acquire.

Ratchet pushes a few buttons to activate Teletraan One; a little pod is sent outnfrom the Ark's vent and begins to search for Earth vehicles to maintain cover.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan; six attractive young men are standing in front of a door of an apartment building and one with blonde hair and violet eyes holding a white box wrapped with a red ribbon while a little boy rings the doorbell twice. Four of six gave a song-like tone.

Four young men: (singing tone) Haruhi-chan! Please come out and play.

They all stand there for a few seconds and the door is answered by a man with long red hair; and he had a slight angry look on his face.

Long-haired man: You don't need to ring the doorbell twice! Oh it's only you charming boys again. Kyoua Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka... And Tamaki Suoh the bumbling club's president.

The one named Tamaki immediately retreats to his rejection corner after hearing that.

Kyouya: There he goes again; we're sorry to disturb you, Ranka. But is Haruhi home?

Ranka: No she's not. She went out shopping a little while ago and she'll be back soon. But you're welcome to come in and wait.

Tamaki gets back up and zooms over towards Ranka. Tamaki takes him by the hands.

Tamaki: Oh Father. Your kind words had just touched my hands.

Ranka: Don't call me father, because you hadn't earned the right to do so and let go of my hands!

Haruhi Fujioka is the only daughter of Ryuji Fujioka (aka Ranka); Meanwhile at the local supermarket Haruhi is picking some meat and vegetables as well as some other things. All she needed to get was some milk, unaware that's there's another girl there as well; her name is Misaki Ayuzawa. Misaki has been sent out to buy some milk for her boss, but she sees that there's only one left. Haruhi also sees the last quart of milk and she also looks at Misaki knowing that she'll need it. Haruhi asks her if she should have it.

Haruhi: Why don't you take it?

Misaki: Are you sure? I'm sure that you'll need it more.

Haruhi: It's okay. I can always buy some milk later.

Misaki: Well thanks. That's really nice of you.

Misaki takes the milk and both girls walk towards the cahsier to pay for their groceries; Haruhi let's Misaki go first since she knows that Misaki only bought one thing.

Misaki: Thank you.

Haruhi nods at Misaki. As they had paid for their things they could already sense a bond of friendship forming, even though that they had just met.

Misaki: Thanks again for the milk.

Haruhi: It's no problem. Well, anyway I could just introduce myself; my name's Haruhi Fujioka.

Misaki: Misaki Ayuzawa; nice to meet you.

Haruhi and Misaki shake hands and the began talking for a few minutes. The two girls make their way down the street, unaware of the pod from Teletraan One searching for Earth-based vehicles. Teletraan scans a red Nissan Van, a police car, and two Lamborghini Countach, both red and yellow, parked at the supermarket. Teletraan One continues to search only to find an Ambulence truck parked acrossed the street. Meanwhile, on a deserted island, the Nemesis is seen. Inside, most of the Decepticons are still in stasis and a few vehicons are laying on the floor; but one of the Vehicons regains conscieness and reactivates the Decepticons beginning with Megatron. Megatron looks around and he sees the Vehicon in front of him.

Megatron: What has happened?

Vehicon: I'm not certain, my Lord. I just came back online myself.

Megatron: Revive the others. We will need the entire Decepticon force to find the Autobots and take what Energon this planet has to offer.

Vehicon: Yes, Lord Megatron.

The Vehicon trooper revives the rest of the Decepticons; one by one they all step out. They all gather outside to meet up with their lord and master. Starscream looks around and seems unimpressed.

Starscream: Humph! This primitive world dosen't seem worth our time.

Megatron: Don't be quick to judge, Starscream. We will have to make due with our current situation. But first we will have to gather up some Energon in this sector of the planet. Soundwave! Send Ravage to search around.

Soundwave: Yes, Lord Megatron. Ravage. Eject.

A panther like robot pops out of Soundwave's chest.

Soundwave: Search for Energon.

Ravage sniffs around for a single trace; it took him a few minutes but he manages to find a lead.

Soundwave: Lord Megatron. Ravage found Energon.

Megatron: Excellent work, Ravage. I expect no less from Soundwave and his minicons.

Luggnaut looks at Soundwave with envy in his eye; Starscream senses a scent of jealousy in the air.

Starscream: Uh-oh. It looks like our master has a new favorite; and I'll give you a hint: it's not you.

Luggnaut wanted to pound Starscream for saying such a thing to him, but he will only do so if Megatron gives the order. All the Decepticons follows Ravage through the island until they came across a cave. Astrotrain dosen't seem so impressed.

Astrotrain: You sure that there's Energon in there?

Luggnaut swings his arm at Astrotrain and he falls backwards.

Luggnaut: Traitor! You dare to question Lord Megatron! If the master says that there's Energon inside, than I do not deny him!

Astrotrain: Take it easy! I just wasn't sure.

Blitzwing: Certainty was never your thing, Astrotrain. Besides we can't afford to sit on our skid plates til we go offline this time.

Megatron: Indeed, Blitzwing. Begin mining. Take ALL the Energon the cave has. We need the Energon to reactivate our ship, and to acquire the forms of the local lifeforms; the most powerful.

Meanwhile, back at Japan, Haruhi and Misaki parted ways.

Haruhi: Well it was nice meeting you.

Misaki: You too, Haruhi. Let's keep in touch.

Haruhi: Alright. Until then.

Haruhi walks home to her apartment, while Misaki goes off in a diffent direction towards her part-time job. It turns out to be "Maid-Latte Cafe"; Misaki is in her maid outfit greeting the customers.

Misaki: Welcome back, Master.

Standing in front of her is an attractive looking young man with blonde hair. His name is Takumi Usui, AKA, the perverted alien whose always following her around.

Takumi: Hello again, Misa-chan.

Misaki: Usui, I have told you time and time not to drop by here whenever you pleased.

Takumi: But what of master would I be if I didn't come to see his personel maid?

Takumi places his hand on her so affectionately; but, it made Misaki angerier.

Misaki: Don't touch me so casually! Just take a seat!

Just outside the cafe a red and blue freightliner truck is seen parked outside. The driver steps out and walks inside; the driver asks to see the manager. The pod comes and scans the big truck stating that it's the last on the list. Back at the Ark, all the Autobots acquired a vehicle mode of their own.

Optimus Prime- Freightliner truck

Jazz- Pontiac Solstice

Ratchet- Ambulance

Bumblebee- Yellow Camaro

Arcee - Pink Racer

Cliffjumper- Red Dodge Challenger

Prowl- Police Car

Bulkhead- Ford Escape Hybrid

Drift- Motorcycle

Sideswipe - Red Lamborghini Countach

Sunstreaker- Yellow- Yellow Lamborghini

Ironhide- Red Nissan Van

Wheeljack- Lancia Fenomenon

Smokescreen- Lotus Exige with 33 on the side

Brawn- Land Rover Truck

Now that the Autobots had their disguises, it was time to mingle with the locals.

Optimus Prime: Remember. We are to remain in vehicle mode at all times.

Jazz: You heard him, guys. Don't lose your cool. Transforming is off limits, ya dig?

All the other Autobots nodded as the agreed with the terms.

Optimus Prime: Autobots! Transform and rollout!

All the Autobots transforms into their new vehicle modes and they drive out.

Sorry that this took so long. I had a lot going on, for example: issues with my laptop, but I got a new one. Thanks for your patience.


	3. The Maid and The Host Club

The next day at Ouran Academy...

_Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite priveate school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the rich and beautiful._

As two pink doors opens a storm of rose petals comes flowing out, and we see the entire Ouran Host Club. They are all in the middle of the room and they're wearing the boys high school uniforms.

Host Club: Welcome.

All the girls present, wearing yellow dresses otherwise the girl's school uniforms, enter the room to be entertained. Each of the Host Club gets their game on using their personalities which drives the girls crazy. Tamaki Suoh, second year, the club's president self-proclaimed king, is the princely type; Kyouya Ootori, also a second year, vice-president, is the cool type, and is taking notes in his little black book; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitchachiin, first years, they're twins and many people can't tell them apart, and also the little devil type; Mitskuni Haninozuka, a third year, but everyone who knows them calls them "Honey", and is the boy-lolita type; Takashi Morinozuka, also a third year, and is Honey's cousin, but he is the strong silent type; and Haruhi Fujioka, a first year, but also a girl dressed as a boy, and she is donned as the natural type. It goes back to start when Haruhi was trying to find a place to study. The reason behind it just being Haruhi and her father is because Haruhi's mother "Kotoko" passed away ten years before, but Haruhi managed to make it through fine. Meanwhile, at Seika High School, Misaki Ayuzawa, in her school uniform, is standing outside the school building scolding some male students who are late for school.

Misaki: I have told you time and time again to be on time for school! Also piercing's are prohibited and your bottom shirt has to be buttoned; and dying of hair is also not allowed! This is what you should look like!

A another boy in glasses is standing next of her; Misaki closes the gate in front of them.

Misaki: Don't bother coming in unless you change your appearance!

Boys: Hey you can't do this!

Misaki Ayuzawa is the school's student body president, she acts coldly towards the boys but is super nice to the girls for an apparent reason; the reason behind it is because her father, the one man she trusted with her life, abandoned her, and her mother and sister. Seika High School was formerly an all-boys school until it became coed a few years back, and Misaki became the first female student body president, because she worked hard to maintain control; acting in sports, study, and akido; not forgetting being polite to the teachers. Among the students were Yukimura Shoichiro, vice president, which he is timid and more girly than Misaki. There's also Hinata Shinitani, a childhood friend of Misaki's, who came to Seika to find his first love; and surprise, surprise, it's Misaki. He used to be a fat kid till he lost all that weight on hisgrandparents farm, but still a big eater. And he also has a love rivalry with Takumi Usui. Kano Sotaro, not a member of the student council but helps out on occassion, but has a fear of girls, tried to foil Misaki's plan to bring in more female students, but was punished; serves him right, too; Misaki's two best friends Sakura Hanazono, and Shizuko Kaga; Sakura has a cheerful and loving personality while Shizuko has a serious personality; there's also Takumi Usui, the boy whose following her in everywhere, and also one of few who knows Misaki's part-time job; and finally there's the moron trio...

Moron Trio: Hey who are calling "Moron Trio"?!

Xinbra: Don't get mad at me. I'm just telling the story. But if you're feeling cocky, then you three introduce yourselves. I'm giving you to the count of 10. 1, 2, 3, 4...

Moron 1: I'm Naoya Shirokawa, but you can call me "Shiroyan".

Moron 2: My name is Ryunosuke Kurosaki, I'm better known as "Kurotasu"!

Moron 3: And My name is Ikuto Sarashina, but call me "Ikkun".

The Moron Trio takes a bow.

Xinbra: Bravo.

I sarcastically clap.

Xinbra: If I get interrupted by you again then you're out of the fic!

Moron Trio: We'll be good!

They all give a bow of forgiveness. Now as I was saying, before I SO rudely interrupted, the Moron Trio; but let's call them by their nicknames; they used to be deliquents at first, and they disliked Misaki for trying to make changes to Seika High, and swore that they get back at her. They had their chance to do it when they found out her job working as a maid in a cafe, but she is saved by Takumi, and so they become their biggest fans.

Misaki: Hey! What are you three doing?!

The three former deqliquents turn to see Misaki

Moron Trio: Oh Misaki-chan!

Misaki: Nevermind, I rather not know.

After school we are at Maid Latte. Misaki works there part time, but she only took it to support her family. The manager is a very cheerful woman named Satsuki Hyodou, she enjoys to see many people happy and understands the situation with Misaki and her family. Not to mention she tends to go into fantasy mode whenever something cute and/or romantic happens. She has a nephew named Aoi whose is a boy who like to play dress up. Unlike his aunt, he has a huge dislike for Misaki, but he likes cute and beautiful things. Among the staff were Honoka, Erika, and Subaru. One day, on one Saturday morning at 11:00 am, the Ouran Host Club were mingling with the commoners with Haruhi dragged against her will, paid a visit to Maid Latte. The Moron Trio were sitting on one table awaiting for Misaki for to deliever their order to them, and then the bell rang as the door opened. They all look and they see the entire host club entering, and they're greeted by Misaki.

Misaki welcome back, Masters and Mistress.

Misaki realizes it's Haruhi.

Misaki: Oh it's you! Haruhi, right?

Haruhi: Misaki?! Do you work here?

Misaki: Y-Yeah. But I can show you to your table and take your order.

Tamaki zooms in front of Misaki offering her a rose.

Tamaki: How kind of you, fair maiden

Misaki: Where did that rose come from?!

Haruhi: I don't know. But I'd watch out for him, though, because he can be obnixious.

Tamaki retreats into his rejection corner.

Misaki: Is he alright?

Kyuoya: He'll be fine. You needn't worry about him. Now if you would be so kind.

As Misaki shows the seven customers to their table Takumi Usui is walking outside and he notices fifteen vehicles driving by. The motorcycle had a male rider on it, but Takumi's eyes went wide.

Takumi: (thinking) Are those cars driving without any drivers?

The Autobots are still driving in their vehicle mode in order to maintain cover. Bumblebee looks through the mirror as Takumi watches them.

Bumblebee: I think that human just noticed us.

Sideswipe: Don't get jittery, Bee.

Sunstreaker: Prime said to stay in our vehicle mode while we're out here.

Cliffjumper: Not to mention, there's a lot of them here.

Ironhide: At least Drift has a vehicle mode that can get to places that cars can't.

Drift: And I thought ahead with this hologram.

Prowl: I kinda like it here. More lively than before the war.

Smokescreen: I kinda forgot about the overcrowdings back home.

Brawn: Don't let it get you down, kid. There might be others out there looking for a safe place.

Optimus Prime: But we will need to acquire a secret base for the time being.

Ratchet: Someplace where the humans hardly come at all.

Arcee: And somewhere we can call home until we get ours restored.

Jazz: I don't know about the rest of you, but I kinda dig it here.

Bulkhead: Yeah, you would.

Wheeljack: We'll have to start looking. Any ideas?

Optimus Prime: We will have to divide into two teams. Jazz you take Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Drift, and Cliffjumper. Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Brawn, Smokescreen with me. Roll out.

As the the Autobots split up, they are unaware that the Decepticons has gotten their ship operational again; the Nemesis flies through the Earth's skies, Megatron will not risk Optimus and the other bots to get the upperhand. Soundwave walks behind Megatron to make an announcement.

Soundwave: We have gained alternte forms, Lord Megatron. We await your command.

Megatron: Send a mining crew to harvest Energon, and also send a squad to hunt and destroy the Autobots. They might have acquired alternate forms as well.

Soundwave: As you command, Lord Megatron.

Soundwave activates the ground bridge and the mining crew sets out to mine for Energon. As Soundwave opens a second ground bridge to send vehicon troops to hunt for the Autobots.

And there you have it. Haruhi, Misaki, Takumi, and the Host Club will have to meet the Autobots in the next chapter. How will it go. You'll have to stay tuned.


	4. Humans Meet Bots

The Vehicons had taken vehicle modes as well; the transforms into purple automobiles and they drive in order to pursue the Autobots. Meanwhile, back just outside the Maid Latte, Misaki was done for the day and she finds Haruhi standing outside waiting for her.

Misaki: Oh, Haruhi. I didn't think I'd find you here. Is there something I can help you with?

Haruhi: Not really. I just wanted to say sorry for earlier.

Misaki: Oh you mean those guys you showed up today? It's no problem. But you don't seem to be the type to go for guys like them.

Haruhi: Don't give it too much thought. I was surprised to see you here, too.

Misaki: How's that?

Haruhi: You didn't to be the type to take a job like this. Is it because it's closer to your house?

Misaki: Well, it's kind of a long story. But I think I might explain if we get to the park to talk.

As the two girls began walking to the park, Takumi watched the two girls walk off, then he notices the purple cars driving in the same direction. Takumi thought that it might be a coincidence, but he followed Misaki and Haruhi without being noticed. Right at the park, Jazz and the rest of his squad decided to cool down after a hard day of driving; so the parked at the park's parking lot.

Bumblebee: You think that Optimus and the others are better luck than us?

Bulkhead: I doubt it, Bumblebee. We could search the city for days and still we'd have nothing.

Jazz: Keep your groove on, guys. Optimus let anything get to him. Besides, we can tour the city for a bit longer.

Cliffjumper: I think there's someone coming.

Jazz: Cons?

Drift: I don't know.

Haruhi and Misaki enter the park grounds to find a bench to sit at to talk.

Sideswipe: False alarm.

Sunstreaker: Just two humans.

Jazz: Stay in v-mode. Don't blow our cover.

Haruhi and Misaki made it to a bench and sat down. The two girls started talking for a few minutes.

Haruhi: Oh that's it. The job is to help support your mom and sister?

Misaki: Yeah. My dad left when I was just in middle school and I haven't heard back from him since; it was about some unsettled debt. but ever since then my mom has been doing her best to take care of us. I keep telling her not to push herself too hard, but I decided to do what I can to keep my family afloat.

Haruhi: I'm sorry to hear that.

Misaki: What about you, Haruhi? What was with those guys you're with?

Haruhi: Oh, they were doing what they do best. They just like go into different "commoner" things and events. I guess it's just because they're rich they never did or seen anything that seems normal to me.

Misaki: What about you?

Haruhi: I'm just a commoner myself. I got into Ouran Academy through a shcolarship. A day before school started a kid in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It was pain to get gum out, so I decided to cut it off, and I was mistaken for a boy.

Misaki: Did you explain that you were a girl?

Harhuhi: Well, I tried to explain it, but those guys I was with today, thought I was a boy, too; but they found out that I was a girl after a short time after joining the Host Club.

Misaki: A Host Club? What for?

Haruhi: I accidentally broke a vase in their club room so I'm working as a Host to pay off my debt.

Misaki: I can make those guys call it off if you want. I can be forceful.

Haruhi: Thanks, but no thanks. I got myself into it and I can get myself out. But I apprecite it.

Misaki: Are you sure?

Haruhi: I am. By the way, what's the deal with that guy? The one who keeps looking at you.

Misaki: You must mean HIM.

Haruhi: Are you seeing each other or something?

Misaki: No way! Why would I date someone like him? He's always harrassing me! He's a perverted alien!

Haruhi: Sorry. I didn't say anything to upset you, did I?

Misaki: No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. There are times that he is there for me.

Haruhi: It dosen't seem like he's a bad person after all.

Misaki: No he isn't, I think.

Haruhi: You don't like guys at all, do you? Is it because of your dad?

Misaki: Yes.

Haruhi: I guess that you're being too hard on them. I'm sure that they'll appreciate what you're doing.

Misaki: I guess so. But i would appreciate it that you didn't tell anyone about my job.

Haruhi: Okay. May I ask why?

Misaki: Well I'm the student body president of Seika High School, and if the boys there found out that I'm a maid, they might make fun of me.

Haruhi: No problem.

Misaki: Well, what this Host Club you joined? What did your parents say about it?

Haruhi: Not too much. My mom died ten years I'm afraid.

Misaki: I'm sorry to hear that.

Haruhi: It's okay. My dad just felt like that he could never love another woman like her; even when he's a transvestite.

Misaki: Is your dad gay?

Haruhi: No, he's just Bi.

Misaki: Is that right?

Just as the two girls continue their conversation, the Autobots in vehicle mode are still in their spots. Each of the curiousity peeks in their cybernetic minds.

Arcee: What do you think Bi mean?

Drift: I don't claim to know. Wheeljack?

Wheeljack: I wouldn't know such things. But as a scientist, I could research it.

Jazz checks through his mirror, and sees a group of vehicon troops in vehicle mode driving up behind them.

Jazz: The research can wait. We got company.

Cliffjumper: Oh damn...

Takumi makes it to the scene, but not alone, there are the other Host club members following Haruhi, and they see the purple vehicles surrounding the Autobots.

Honey: What are they doing?

Hikaru: I don't know.

Kaoru: It might look like a street gang going to dish it out.

Tamaki: (fearful) What?! We can't have my little girl in gun fire!

Takumi looks at Tamaki as he hears what he thought he heard.

Takumi: That other girl might be in danger, as well. We can work together to get them out of there.

Tamaki goes off running.

Tamaki: Haruhi!

The two girls turns and they see Tamaki running towards them. Another purple car drives up in front of him. But Tamaki froze there for a second.

Tamaki: I'm sorry to bother you, sir. I just need to get those girls out of your turf. We don't want any trouble.

The car then transforms into his robot mode. Haruhi and Misaki went wide eyed as they see what they coulnd't believe. Takumi and the other host club members had the same reactoin.

Vehicon: You just found it, human.

As the con prepares to fire at Tamaki. The Autobots transforms as well; and so has the rest of the Decepticons. Cliffjumper jumps at the con aiming at Tamaki, while Bulkhead pounds another with his ball fist. Drift draws out his sword and swings it at the con while rest end up fighting.

Misaki: Did those cars just turn into robots?!

Haruhi: I'd be lying if I said that they didn't.

As the Autobots and Vehicons battled Jazz looks at the girls, then at the boys; he calls out to Bumblebee and the twins.

Jazz: Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Bumblebee! Get the humans to safety. Optimus wouldn't want any human casulties on his hands.

Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sidewipe transforms back to their vehicle mode and retrieves them. Bumblebee drives to the girls.

Bumblebee: Get in. Both of you.

Haruhi: If you say so.

As the girls got in, Bumblebee gets Tamaki as well. Sideswipe has Honey, Mori, and Takumi get in, and Sunstreaker has the twins and Kyuoya get in as well. Jazz gives the order of retreat.

Jazz: Autobots! Retreat!

Jazz and the others transforms back to vehicle mode and they drive off, the Decepticon troops does so as well, and they pursue.

Inside Bumblebee, Haruhi looks outside and sees them.

Haruhi: They're gaining on us!

Tamaki: Don't you worry, Daddy's here to keep you safe!

Haruhi: Thanks, but no thanks.

Bumblebee: Don't worry. It'll be over soon. Optimus, come in! The Decepticons are on our tails! We need back up!

Optimus and his squad are in a diffrent part of the city, and they recieved Bumblebee's transmission.

Optimus Prime: Understood. Autobots! We must drive the Decepticons back!

Just as the cons were gaining on Jazz's group, Optimus and the rest comes in a transforms into their robot forms as well. Inside Sunstreaker, Kyuoya and the twins were shocked to see more of them.

Hikaru: More of those giant robots?!

Kaoru: They're going to crush us!

Sunstreaker: Relax. They're on our side.

Jazz: Optimus. We have some humans with us. We're sorry that we disobeyed, but we couldn't risk their lives.

Optimus Prime: Understood. Your Sparks are in the right place.

Bumblebee and the twin robots lets them out of them just so as they can transform and fight. As the Vehicons are ready to engage, but then they recieved a transmission.

Starscream: Troopers! Return immediately! Our master summons you back!

The vehicons transforms back to the vehicle mode and they drive off. The Autobots look at each other in confusion, as to way they retreated, but Optimus knew that it had to be important. Optimus then looks at the nine humans in present. Optimus walks over towards them and he bents to his knee to speak with them.

Optimus Prime: You have nothing to fear from us. We mean you no harm.

Haruhi: Well thank you for saving us, though.

Mori: Yeah.

Hikaru: Just what was that about, anyway?

Kaoru: And were those giant robots fight you, guys?

Optimus Prime: You refere to the Decepticons; our sworn enemies.

Jazz: And they would made you into roadkill if we hadn't stepped in.

Misaki: If you're robots, then who built you?

Smokescreen: Built us?

Ratchet: Please.

Optimus Prime: We are automated cybernetic organisms from the far off world of Cybertron, and we are Autobots.

The teenagers all look at each other in confusion.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Autobots?

Kyuoya: Perhaps it is best that you introduced yourselves to us. That way we could know who to thank.

Optimus Prime: You are correct. I am Optimus Prime, I lead the Autobots. This is Jazz, my second in command.

Jazz: What's crackalaking?

Optimus Prime: Our field medic, Ratchet.

Ratchet the pleasure is mine.

Jazz: Autobots transform as I call your name. Cliffjumper! Wheeljack! Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Arcee! Drift! Prowl! Ironhide! Smokescreen! Brawn! Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!

The Autobots transforms into their vehicle mode and back to robot mode after Jazz calls their names. They all looked at each other and they wondered about these stange robots.

Optimus Prime: I believe that is a human custom that you introduce yourselves as well.

Tamaki: My name is Tamaki Suoh.

Kyuoya: I'm Kyuoya Ootori

Honey: I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me "Honey". And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but he goes by "Mori".

Hikaru: I'm Hikaru Hitichiin.

Kaoru: And I'm Kaoru Hitchiin.

Hikaru and Kaoru: And we're twins by the way.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: So are we.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Twin robots?!

Misaki: My name is Misaki Ayuzawa.

Takumi: Takumi Usui.

Haruhi: And I'm Haruhi Fujioka.

Optimus Prime: Now that we have met. It only a matter of time before the Decepticons will come after you.

Honey: Why would they do that?

Optimus Prime: The Decepticons now knows of your existence, and they will not hesitate to do you harm.

Haruhi: Why are you fighting the Decipticons, anyway?

Optimus Prime: We are in a war; a war that I regretfully brought to your planet, but we are here to protect it from their tyranny.

Takumi: A war? Could that be the reason why you left Cybertron?

Optimus Prime: A wise question, Takumi. Cybertron has became a lifeless husk, all because of Megatron's mad quest for power.

Misaki: Who the hell is "Megatron"?

Optimus Prime: Megatron is the lord and master of the Decepticons. He is the one responsible for the devastation of our homeworld. And I have no doubt that he will make Earth suffer, as has Cybertron.

As Tamaki listened to Optimus' words, he becomes lost in his emotions, but he wanted to help the Autobots as best as he could; but he fears that he could put his friends and family in danger.

Optimus Prime: But it is best that you shall be in our protection.

Haruhi: Well, I appreciate it; but my dad will worry if I don't show up home.

Misaki: And so will my mom and sister.

Kyuoya: Not to mention that we all have school on Monday.

Honey: And Takashi and I has to be at our dojos, too.

Mori: Yeah.

Optimus Prime: Human customs. It had not occured to me. But the matter of your safety still stands. We will have to maintain survillence, in case that the Decepticons make an attempt on your lives. Bumblebee. See to it that the humans make it home.

Tamaki: It's apreciated, Optimus; but I have a limo we came in, and my driver has been waiting all day.

Takumi: I have no problem with going with the girls.

Misaki: I had a feeling you would say that!

Optimus Prime: Very well.

Bumblebee transforms into his vehicle mode and Takumi and the girls get in and the rest of the Host Club returns to their limo as it grows darker. Ratchet walks next to Optimus.

Ratchet: Optimus. The humans do not have protective platings like we do. We step on them and the go squish.

Optimus Prime: Then we should watch our step.

Aboard the Nemesis, the Vehicons injured in battle make their report to Megatron.

Vehicon 1: Lord Megatron. We have found the Autobots.

Megatron: And have you killed them?

Vehicon 2: Apologies, Master. We were about to, when Commander Starscream summoned us back.

Megatron lets out a roar of anger and he sets his attention to Starscream

Megatron: It is one thing to allow the Autobots to retreat, but to call our troops back when the Autobots were at our mercy.

Megatron kicks Starscream in the chest and he flies across the room.

Megatron: What good is a second in command that continuesly fails?!

Megatron stomps his foot onto Starscreams head.

Starscream: Forgive me, Lord Megatron. If I had known that they were fighting the Autobots then I would had them remain there.

Vehicon 1: But there's more.

Megatron turns to the Vehicons as he hears this.

Vehicon 3: The Autobots had humans with them.

Megatron: Humans, you say? Hm... It would appear that your blundering has paid off for once, Starscream. Prepare a cordable Psychic Patch. I want to know what the look like.

Starscream: At once, my liege.

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Bumblebee drops Takumi off at his apartment building, and he heads of to drop Misaki and Haruhi off. Misaki broke the silence.

Misaki: Bumblebee, right?

Bumblebee: Yeah.

Misaki: Optimus mentioned that Ratchet is a medic; but I was wondering about you. What do you do?

Bumblebee: I'm a scout.

Haruhi: Really? Also, if you're alien robots, then why did make yourselves look like earth-based vehicles?

Bumblebee: Well, it's to avoid attention. Optimus would deem it a tragedy if innocent humans got killed in our fight the cons.

Haruhi: How many more Autobots are there on Earth?

Bumblebee: Just the fifteen of us made it here on Earth.

Bumblebee: There might be. There could be some Autobots looking for a safe place after Cybertron went dark; and there could be others that might have fallen by the Decepticon's hands.

Misaki: Sorry to hear that, Bee. But how did that war get started to begin with?

Bumblebee: Megatron came close to named the next Prime by the High Council; but he was found to be unfit for the job, and the job went to Optimus. Megatron formed the Decepticons in his name; an army of a loyal following. And he brought war and destruction onto our planet, until it became unable to support life.

Haruhi: How horrible.

Misaki: Wait a minute! What do you mean the next "Prime"?

Bumblebee: Well, a Prime leader. But I think Ratchet could fill you in on Optimus' past when it comes to it.

Haruhi and Misaki looked at each other wondering about what Ratchet might know that the other Autobots dosen't. Back to the Nemesis, the Vehicon troops are linked to a psychic patch in which they intend to see into their minds. The Cordable Psychic Patch shows the image to The Ouran Host Club, Misaki, and Takumi.

Megatron: Optimus Prime will no doubtfully protect these humans. Soundwave! Send Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to monitar their human allies. I want to know everything.

Soundwave: As you command, Lord Megatron. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, deploy; Operation: Surveillance.

Two bird like robots jump out of Soundwave's chest and flies to spy on the Autobot's new friends.


	5. A Bird's Eye View

It is now Monday at Seika High School. So far, Misaki is acting like nothing happened; but she did not want to put her mother and sister in any danger with the Decepticons. She made a promise with the Autobots to keep their existence a secret. Jazz, Drift, Prowl, Smokescreen, and Ironhide are parked in vehicle mode outside of Seika High in case, if that they're aren't the only ones watching over her and Takumi; however, Buzzsaw flies unseen by either the Autobots or Seika High students. Buzzsaw monitars Misaki who is currently patrolling the school halls making sure that everyone stays in line, especially the boys. Just then, she hears some boys voices with some perversion in their tones.

Boy 1: Look at this! This chicks got some big tits!

Boy 2: (hungry tone): Oh yum, yum, yum!

Misaki busts in the room and takes the pornagraphic magazine.

Misaki: Confinscated!

Boys: No fair!

Buzzsaw was quite impressed with Misaki for some reason; it reminded him of the tight ship at Megatron tends to run with the other Decepticons, and especially with Starscream; nonetheless, Soundwave sent him and Laserbeak to spy on the humans, and Megatron did say that he wants to know everything. As Misaki sets the magazine aside, she begins to go over with the paperwork on how to make the school more suitable for the girls attending the school. Meanwhile, at Ouran Academy, Laserbeak flies through the school not to be seen by any of the students. Laserbeak scares off some sparrows that are perching on the tree branch, so that the crimson bird could get a good view of the Host Club members. Outside the school, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead are parked outside in vehicle mode being careful not to be noticed.

Optimus Prime: Remember. Do not transform to draw attention.

Bulkhead: Why aren't Ratchet and the others with us or with Prowl's group?

Optimus Prime: Misaki and Takumi are in a different school.

Arcee: And knowing Soundwave, he'd be sending Laserbeak or Buzzsaw to spy on them.

Bumblebee: And we can't afford any slip ups when we just met the locals.

Optimus Prime: Nor can we allow the Decepticons to capture them.

Back within the Ouran walls, Laserbeak gets a good glimpse of Haruhi walking down the halls to attend her next class, and it was Laserbeak's chance to move in, he flies through an open window and he lands, Laserbeak couldn't risk being seen by the humans so soon, so he transforms into a little red box, then a girl with dark blonde hair notices the little box. It was the Host Club's manager, Renge Housakuji.

Renge: I wonder where this came from? It's probably some commoner's toy or something. I think I could bring it to Haruhi, I'm sure that he'll figure it out.

Renge unknowingly carries the disguised Decepticon towards the Club room, in which Laserbeak was counting on. Back at Seika High, Buzzsaw looked for an open window just so that he won't drawn any unnecessary attention, and luck would have it, a window is opened. Buzzsaw flies in the school building and he transforms into a little yellow box so that someone would find him. But good fortune smiles on him again when Sakura and Shizuko finds Buzzsaw in his box disguise.

Shizuko: I wonder who left this here?

Sakura: You think that it belongs to one of the boys?

Shizuko: I don't know, but we better take it to Misaki.

Sakura picks up the little box, and the two girls walks off with it to drop it off. Elsewhere in the city, the rest of the Autobots still in vehicle mode and they have found an abandoned warehouse; and it's big enough for all the Autobots. Ratchet enters and transforms back to robot mode.

Ratchet: This place is perfect!

The rest of the Autobots transforms back to robot mode.

Wheeljack: I agree.

Sunstreaker: You think that Prime would like it?

Cliffjumper: What's not to like, Streaker?

Ratchet: We'll have to make due with what we got to make this place more adaptable.

Sideswipe: Well, let's call the boss bot to let him know what we found.

Ratchet: You're right, Sideswipe. Optimus. We found a place. And it's big enough for us all!

Meanwhile, back at Ouran.

Optimus Prime: Well done, Ratchet. We'll rendezvous point within hours.

Back at the warehouse.

Ratchet: I'll send the coordinates to you and Jazz's squad at once.

Back at Ouran.

Bumblebee: And I was just enjoying my life as an automobile!

Arcee: You can sulk about it later, Bee.

Back at Seika.

Jazz: Everyone, the doc just sent us some coordinates. We'll meet up with Optimus as soon as we're done here.

Drift: Very well, sub-commander.

Prowl: Quiet. School's out.

The students make their way either home or towards thier part-time jobs. The Moron Trio make their way towards Maid Latte.

Shiroyan: Come fellows! Let's go to Maid Latte for today's special!

Kurotasu: The "Moe Moe Rice Omelette"!

Ikkun: And not to mention the dessert specials for the day!

Moron Trio: YAHOO!

Misaki makes it towards her house to get her uniform for work, and the Autobots follow her being careful not to be noticed by Misaki, but she knew that they would keep a close watch after the recent encounter with the Decepticons. But Buzzsaw ditches his box disguise and follows her through the sky, Buzzsaw makes it through the back yard of Misaki's house and hides in the bushes as Misaki's younger sister Suzuna is sitting on the back door porch eating some watermelon.

Susuna: Strange. I thought that I heard some ruslting in the bushes. It's probably a cat or something.

As Buzzsaw waited patiently for Suzuna to go back inside, Buzzsaw tiptoes inside before the door was closed all the way; Suzuna turns around and sees nothing.

Suzuna: I just that I heard something again. Maybe it was nothing

Buzzsaw watches as Suzuna enters her room as he hides in the shadows. He makes a move again to find Misaki's room. As he reaches there he transforms into a smaller cube and hides in Misaki's purse. Back at Ouran academy, Laserbeak transforms back to his bird mode and he monitors the Host Club from afar; he sees the girls being entertained and waited patiently until the ladies were leaving.

Kyouya: I'm sorry, ladies. But I believe it's closing time.

Ladies: AWWWW!

Tamaki: Don't you worry, my little lambs. The Host Club will see you very soon.

Tamaki gives a little wink that makes the girls go crazy. And the all give out a scream of exictement at the top of their lungs. Laserbeak uses his wings to cover his hearing sensors.

Laserbeak: Squawk! How can they stand it? Squawk! I bet Buzzsaw's having better hearing than me. Squawk!

Buzzsaw takes a ride inside Misaki's purse as Misaki makes her way to Maid Latte to begin her shift. As the hours at Maid Latte came and went, Buzzsaw makes his way out of Misaki's purse and heads out the backdoor before anyone could see him. Buzzsaw flies through the city to meet up with Laserbeak. Laserbeak makes his way out of Ouran and he flies to find Buzzsaw; the two bird-like Decepticons find each other.

Buzzsaw: Squawk! Did you get any good intel?

Laserbeak: I did. Squawk! I got it from the four eyes computer. We return to Soundwave. Squawk!

Buzzsaw: Squawk! Lord Megatron awaits our report!

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flies back to the Nemesis; the Decepticon craft picks them up on radar.

Starscream: Master! Laserbeak and Buzzsaw returns to us.

Megatron: Excellent!

The bird like robots lands before their master and takes a bow.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw: All hail Megatron.

Megatron: Arise Laserbeak. Arise Buzzsaw. Soundwave! Playback their findings!

Soundwave: As you command, Lord Megatron.

As both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw returns to Soundwave's chest, the infomation displays on each Host Club Members and on Takumi and Misaki they got from the school's computers; as well as their daily routines.

Megatron: I have no doubts that these humans have allied themselves with the Autobots.

Starscream: Nor do I, my liege.

Starscream didn't see the humans as a possible threat, but he'll had to divise a plan of his own; a plot to make himself the new leader of the Decepticons.

Starscream: (thinking) Those humans don't seem that important at all, but I'll deal with them if they become a problem. But first I'll just to continue to serve along Megatron until I am presented a good opportunity. The Decepticons deserves a leader who is more alert and crafty. A leader like me... All hail Starscream.


End file.
